mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Eloise Knight
Eloise Francesca Knight is a Dalanian biochemist, and recent addition to ExoTech as one of their Inquisitors. Eloise’s academic upbringing has left her with high levels of academic skills – researching, presentation, report writing and teaching – though she lacks “experience” with people and as such can be very naïve, too trusting and sometimes too forgiving. Early Life Eloise was born to scientists Amanda and Tristan Knight, in Esterriver. Eloise’s grandfather, Francis, was one of the most famed Biochemists in Dalania, and had worked as a member of the Proficient Council of the Sciences back on Arsinos. With both of her parents – and grandparents - being academics, Eloise spent as much time growing up in one or other of her parents laboratories as she did in her own home. Both her parents encouraged her curiosity and preference for evidence based reasoning, often choosing to help her create an experiment to answer a question than to answer it themselves. Also, due to their shared perfectionist streaks, both Amanda and Tristan were strict, especially when it came to schoolwork. As such, it was no surprise that Eloise would herself pursue a career in sciences. Much to her mother’s disappointment, Eloise took after both her father and grandfather, choosing to study biochemistry over physics at the newly finished Esterriver Academy of Natural Philosophy. Due to the potential bias her father might have shown her, Eloise was mostly tutored by his colleague (and close friend, Rowan Spencer) – though Spencer was more lenient with her than her father would likely have been. Early Career Main article: Differences of Anatomy In the final part of her Exemplar degree, Eloise led the research team for one of the most ambitious projects conducted in the Academy: a comprehensive examination of the biological and biochemical differences between humans and the Barvosian native Orkz. This report, titled Differences of Anatomy would challenge a large number of pre-conceptions about the Orkz, and cementing Eloise as a one of the prominent scientists on Barvos. Along with this project, Eloise spent the months while researching also working in the academy both as a lecturer and a teaching assistant, giving her a significant insight into the managerial side of academia. Shortly after, the head of department – her tutor – Rowan would direct Eloise towards Exo-Tech, and Eloise jumped at the chance. Exo-Tech Main Article: Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea As with all of the Inquisitors, Eloise was successful in her application to join Exo-Tech, and has no idea of the sinister secret behind their role in the organisation. Her first - and only - mission for Exo-Tech was a failed first rescue of the staff at Theta Site. Eloise was sent along with Victor, Dalton and Abra and a squad of marines. Upon arrival, Eloise headed for a vantage point, but unknowingly stumbling onto an explosive trap, which threw her down the ladder she had been climbing. With the explosion, an ambush was sprung upon them. Between the fighting and suicides after it, every marine sent with was killed in minutes. With every single one of the marines sent with them dead before they had cleared the first room, it was clear that something far darker than expected was going on. Eloise tried to use her reasoning to deduce what could possibly be going on to no avail - given her lack of experience with Dracology. Ultimately, the mission would be a disaster, with each of the Inquisitors becoming infested with a mutated titan - the real purpose of their expedition - and discovered (to a degree) the true nature of their employer, Mr Mengele. Knight would later depart the Inquisitors and the service of Amun-Seth after being driven insane by a crisis of identity that resulted from a latent phobia of teleprotation and its philosophical implications. Equipment Eloise's most prized possessions are her fencing blades - a rapier and parrying dagger custom made for her. Eloise would go on to name them Logic and Reasoning, as "they are the two greatest weapons a scientist could weild". Eloise believed the blades lost during the Theta Site Incident, though were returned to her shortly after the Inquisitors' arrival in the city of Devil's Crag by the agent Johnathon Bradley.